Barney Saying "Please and Thank You
Barney & Friends The Movie is a Barney Home Video on PBS celebrating Barney's 30th Anniversary that was released on September 24, 1996 until September 24, 2011. PBS Barney Logo.jpg Video Featured: *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 *Season 10 *Season 11 *Season 12 *Season 13 *Season 14 Trivia: This special marked: *This only Barney home video "Barney 30th anniversary". *This musical arrangement by BOB SINGLETON. *The season 1-14 Barney costumes. *The bob west and Dean wednt voice in season 1-6 or season 7-14 Barney voice. *The video was released was air on PBS of this video in 1996 until 2011. *The season 1-14 Barney doll is used. *The last time Barney Theme Song wasn't used in this video from Imagination Island, Barney Safety", "My Party with Barney", "Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie", "Barney's First Adventure", "Come on Over to Barney's House", "Lets Go to the Zoo", "The Land of Make-Believe (video)", "Can You Sing That Song", "Let's Make Music (aka "Lets Go to the Fair)", "Lets Go to the Firehouse", "Dino-Mite Birthday", "Celebrating Around the World", "Barney Animals ABC", "Hi im Riff (aka Riffs Clubhouse)", "The Best of Barney", "Once Upon a Dino Tale", "Lets Go on Vacation", "Barney's Jungle Friends", "I Can Do It","A Very Merry Christmas", and "I Love My Friends". Gallery Barney I Love You Transcript: *Stephen: Well, i think it's time for us to go. *Min: Me Too * Alissa: I had fun today. * Ashley: We had lots of fun today, Barney. * Barney: I had a tee-riffic time too. see you soon. and Sharing It Music starts of: I Love You) with a people you love I love you, you love me. We're a happy family With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too *Barney and kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *Stephen: Thanks For All Your Help Today Barney! *Carlos, Shawn, Tosha Jason, Jessie, Rebecca, Maria, Ashley, Alissa, Kristen, Juan, Kenneth, Kathy, and Julie: Yeah Thanks Barney * Barney: You're all very welcome. (Chuckles) Well I'm Happy To Help My Friends Anytime! (Chuckles) * Min: Come On, Tosha. Let's bring your books from the library. Will you read to us, Tosha * Tosha: Sure See you later, Barney. * Barney: Bye, everybody. take care now, love you, bye. * Kristen: Bye, Barney. * Ashley: See you, Barney. *Barney: (chuckles) * (kids leave the playground) * Min: Oh Barney! where are you ah there you are thank you for making us a happy studios barney see you later barney. Bye Bye. *(Min walk away then zooms down to the barney doll wearing a art studios hat and the action and he winks on your left eye) Barney & Friends Funding Credits Transcript: *Announcer: Barney and Friends was made possible by the department of education the corporation a public broadcasting and by viewers like you thank you Barney Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not Or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed Preview 2017: Opening #Get More With A Blu-Ray Combo Pack Screen #FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screens #HiT Enertainment Logo #Universal Logo #Thomas & Friends:Sodor's Legend Of The Lost Treasure Trailer #Thomas & Friends:Dinos & Discoveries Trailer #Curious George 3:Back To The Jungle Trailer #Minions Trailer #Clifford the Big Red Dog Circus Party Trailer # Coming Soon to Theaters # Zabomafoo Flowers Grow Trailers # Now Available on Home Video # Seseme Street - Animal Safari VHS & DVD Trailer # Coming Soon to Home Video # Jay Jay the Jet Plane Healthy Boddies Trailer (2002) # Teletubbies Rides on the Roller Coaster Trailer # Bill Nye the Science Guy POLICE OFFICER Trailer # Bob the Builder Promo # Kipper Promo # Lets Go to the Zoo Teaser Preview # Kipper videos Preview # The Wiggles (Wiggle Time / Toot Toot / Yummy Yummy / Dance Party / Wake Up Jeff / and Wiggly Playtime) VHS/CD/and Cassette Preview # Wiggles Yule Be Wiggling Preview # Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Music Video from: Wiggly Wiggly Christmas Preview # Bob the Builder Bob's White Christmas Preview # Barney's Halloween Party / Barney's Night Before Christmas / and Be My Valentine Love Barney Preview # Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Trailer # Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island Trailer # Warner Home Video Halloween Collection Trailer # The Wizard of Oz Trailer # Jack Frost Trailer # The Iron Giant Trailer # Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius preview # Peanuts Videos preview # Nick Jr Videos preview # The Little Bear Movie preview # Rugrats 10th Anniversary preview # The Borrowers Preview # Franklin videos Preview # The Busy World of Richard Scray Preview # Cats Preview # Barney Videos (It’s Time For Counting, Barney In Outer Space, & Barney’s Big Surprise) Trailer # Barney Banjo Toy Promo # My Party With Barney Kideo VHS Trailer # Microsoft Actimates Barney Promo # Talking Barney Commrical Promo # Kipper Tiger Tales / Kipper Pools Parks in Picnics Preview # Bob the Builder The Big Game Preview # Wiggly Wiggly World Preview # Barney's Pajama Party Preview # Angelina Ballerina Rose Fairy Princess and Angelina in the Wings Preview # Kipper Amazing Discoveries Preview # Wiggles Dorothy's Magical Birthday Preview # Bob Saves the Day Preview # Round and Round We Go Preview # Madeline Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo (Tutter) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Stanley) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (The Book of Pooh) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) #Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Everyone Knows She's Winnie the Pooh Music Video from The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Picture That Music Video from Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Goodbye for Now Music Video from The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Book of Pooh Promo (Weird Singing) #Out of the Box's Promo (Weird Singing) #PB&J Otter Promo (Weird Singing) #Rolie Polie Olie Promo (Weird Singing) #Bear in the Big Blue House Promo (Weird Singing) #Stanley Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #PB&J Otter Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Out of the Box's Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Wiggles Double Double Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Wiggles Playhouse Disney Promo #Good Manners with Max Table Manners #Playhouse Disney Short: Mickeys Letter Time #Felix and the Flying Machine #Playhouse Disney Promos 5 Days A Week Promo #The Wiggles-Playhouse Disney #Playhouse Disney The Wiggles Promo #Harry Potter & The Sorceror's Stone trailer # Pokèmon 3: The Movie trailer # Warner Bros. Halloween Movies promo # Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season Trailer # Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost Trailer # Wakko's Wish Trailer # Barney's Great Adventure Soundtrack Promo # Maisy Mouse Preview # Please Stay Tuned For More Important Messagess and Previews at The End of This Video Bumper #And Now For A Special Presentation Bumper #PBS Kids Logo (2013-present) #Barney & Friends Is Coming Up Next Bumper # It's All How You Look At It - Drums # It's All How You Look At It - Sprinkler # It's All How You Look At It - Spaghetti # Spot: Mixing Colors # Animal Talk - Ants # Tahra Time - Own Self Time # Jenets Planets - The Titanic # Alphabet Song # Patrick Whats Your Favorite Color Green Bumper (Version 2) #Use Your Imagination Bumper #Taking Turns (PTV Varriet) #Barney & Friends Indent Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney 30th Anniversary Intro #Barney & Friends Reboot Title Card #Barney Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not Or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed Title Card #Barney & Friends Season 1 (1992-1993) Title Closing: #End Credits #Hit Entertainment Logo #9 Story Media Group Logo #Mattel Logo #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Universal Logo #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #PBS Kids Logo (2013-present)